team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Benett "Splycer" SpiderMonkey
After the attack of Ryder on the Misfits, strange occurrences happened through mobius, in one of these incidents a Spider Monkey came to the Misfits claiming to be Gamerboy from the Future. The Spider monkey talked about how he was pulled from the future by Ryder, for an unknown reason. After much questioning from Yangin, Rex, Belku, and Gamerboy, the Spider Monkey seemed to know everything about Gamerboy. The group believed, this Spider Monkey to be Gamer. Although the only one who didn't believe this was Gamerboy's Girl friend, Annie. Annie's only question was the date when her and Gamer got together, which Gamer always remembered. After Future Gamer couldn't respond, Annie asked what Gamer's real name was, after failing to answer that she deduced him fake. Being caught, Future Gamerboy revealed himself to be a Spider Monkey named Benett, who was nicknamed Splycer and he was known for being a professional assassin. Benett soon revealed that he was hired to assassinate the misfits and collect the bounties on their heads. Unfortunately not standing much of a chance by himself, Benett fled after being beaten in battle. After disappearing for the longest time, Benett returned and tried to kill Gamerboy, when he was all alone. Not long into their battle, Otaku, a powerful god, interfered in the fight and sent Benett to the void. But, Gamerboy begged Otaku to save Benett from the void and Otaku brought him back. But, for even being in the void for a short amount of time altered Benett's appearance. He became a much more demonic reptilian looking Spider Monkey and obtained new dark powers, in anger he retreated and swore revenge on Gamerboy. Personality Benett has a very sophisticated and calculating caricature. Benett usually uses his vast intelligence to sneak close to his bounty and kill them when their guard is down. Benett is very patient and is willing to wait up to a year, to get close to his bounty. After his transformation, Benett permanently changed his name to Splycer. In his new transformation, Benett is very silent and doesn't say much, but instead gets inside peoples minds and kills them very fast and swiftly. Strengths and Weaknesses Before his transformation, Benett liked to get close to people and then kill them when their defenses were low. So, this means Benett never needed any strong weapons, he mostly carried a tiny dagger with him and a pistol. Sometimes though he would carry two scimitars. After his transformation, he grew razor sharp claws for slashing and sharp feet for crushing. He also has the ability to appear out of people's shadows, shoot shadow balls, multiply, and turn darkness into weapons. But, his main power is to see inside people's heads and make them see their biggest fear and use it as a weapon. Being a creature of the void, Benett hates all heavenly weaponry or religious based objects. He also has his powers weakened in the sunlight, as opposed to the dark where his powers are at maximum. Likes and Dislikes Benett loves the smell of money and personally is just in full love with money. He also loves the look on others faces when he betrays them and kills them by surprise. Also, Benett likes to be deceptive and take things that are not his. Benett has a mortal hatred for Gamerboy, just for ruining his plan and turning him into the monster he is today. He also dislikes being caught and does not like failing his missions. Category:Spider Monkey Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Assassin Category:Swordsman